


【翻译】La luna y los gatos 月亮与猫

by Alicia115



Category: Torchwood, 火炬木小组
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia115/pseuds/Alicia115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack，Ianto，一个满月的夜晚......和一些猫。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】La luna y los gatos 月亮与猫

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/gifts).
  * A translation of [La luna y los gatos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720693) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



Ianto在床上醒来，他叹息着摸索了片刻，希望能找到Jack。但另半边床上空无一物，那让他彻底清醒了。即便如此，上校躺过的那半边依然留着他的体温。Ianto用脸颊在柔软又温暖的面料上蹭了片刻，闻着他的情人留下的味道。那味道让年轻的男人感到美妙不已。过了一会儿，Ianto从床上爬起来，穿上衬衫和短裤离开了卧室。刚过了凌晨四点，但Jack几乎不需要睡眠，而Ianto已经习惯了独自醒来。他本想着上校应该在某座特别高的大楼顶上监视着这座城市，陷入了沉思。因此当他看到Jack坐在厨房的椅子上，透过他公寓水槽上方的大窗户看着外面时，Ianto非常惊讶。

 

“Jack......”他忍住打哈欠的冲动轻声问道,“你在干什么？现在是凌晨四点十分......”

 

上校转过头来望着他。房间里很暗，但从外面街道上透进来的光线已经绰绰有余。和其他的那些夜晚不一样，Jack感到非常平静，而Ianto让他感觉很幸福。没有裂缝活动，没有外星人，没有任何威胁......没有拯救世界的英雄，只有两个相爱的男人。

 

“我不困，不想吵醒你。”

 

Jack的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，他露出一个平静且迷人的微笑。Ianto走了几步，坐到了他情人的大腿上。他伸出胳膊搂住着Jack, 将下巴抵在他的前额上。Jack正裸着这一事实并没有让Ianto感到惊讶，但他笑了。

 

“外面有什么有趣的东西吗？”Ianto侧过头看向窗外，从那里只能看见一些屋顶。

 

“猫。”Jack说。

 

“猫。”Ianto重复道。

 

“有满月和发情的猫。”

 

满月。那解释了厨房里弥漫着的美丽的白色光芒。

 

“我看见了，发情的猫。”

 

Jack伸出手环住Ianto的腰。

 

“它们在外面有一场真正的狂欢，比电视节目中的更好。”

 

Ianto点点头。

 

“我不怀疑这一点，但你想要来杯咖啡吗？我上司说我对咖啡施了魔法......”

 

Jack将目光从窗外收回来，注视着年轻的威尔士人。他的目光如抚摸般扫过他的脸颊，最后停留在另一个男人的唇上。

 

“现在喝咖啡太早了，我更想要一个吻。”Jack在他的唇边低声说。

 

Ianto动情地笑了，他们开始接吻。这是一个漫长的，深沉的吻，不紧不慢。和其他几次不同，在这个安静的午夜时分不存在贪心和急躁，只有接吻的快乐。经过一段漫长的时间，他们的唇分开了，但依然互相依偎在一起。Ianto的胳膊搂着Jack的脖子，抚摸着他的短发。Jack用双手搂着他的腰，他们的鼻尖贴在一起。

 

“你的吻比你的咖啡更好，你上司知道这一点吗？”

 

“去他的我上司。”Ianto露出一点微笑，在Jack的脸颊和脖子上轻轻印上一个吻。

 

上校笑了起来，并没有阻止Ianto继续吻他。

 

“为什么那么说？他对你不好吗？”

 

威尔士年轻人退开了些，直起了身，依然坐在上校的大腿上。月光从窗外倾泄下来，银色的光芒笼罩着两人，让他们的眼睛看起来更蓝了。Jack为他无忧无虑的美丽情人感到着迷。

 

“好吧，他让我像奴隶一样地工作。在他和他的团队去Cardiff各处以及周边地区时清理所有的垃圾，分类和归档大量的那种垃圾，但我觉得归根结底他不是一个坏家伙，我认为我们相处的很好。”

 

Jack用一只手伸进了Ianto的衬衫里，用指尖在柔软的皮肤上画着圈。

 

“你值得更好的。”

 

“为什么？你要为了我去揍他吗？”Ianto俏皮地问道，继续吻着上校的胸口。

 

“也许吧。”Jack用低沉的声音回答。

 

Ianto再次直起身，将手放在情人的肩膀上，认真的看着他。他惊讶地看着Jack脸上的那种沉重感，当他成为Harkness上校-星际间的-从外来的，有时是来自自己世界的威胁手中，拯救世界的时间旅行者时，脸上会出现的那种沉重感。尽管他们只是在进行一个游戏，Jack也没有说谎。Jack告诉Ianto他可以为了他去对抗任何人，甚至是他自己。Ianto感到情感和爱意充斥着他的身体，涌上他的喉间，几乎让他落下泪来。这个全宇宙最亮眼的男人爱着他，只有他。Jack拥有世界上所有的时间，那是肯定的，他过去的生活是他们现在不能也不敢想象的，但现在他是属于他的，现在他只属于Ianto Jones。

 

“好吧，今晚我上司不在，也没有该死的火炬木，只有你和我。”年轻人带着兴奋的微笑抚摸着上校的脸颊。

 

Jack也笑了，笑容照亮了整个房间。

 

“还有猫。”

 

Ianto笑了起来。

 

“那些猫，确实......让我们教教它们该怎么做。”他拉着Jack的手站起身来。

 

“你是认真的？”

 

“从没比现在更认真了。你已经拒绝了我的咖啡，但我不同意你拒绝我的床。你不需要费很大的劲：只有几步路，而你已经裸着了。”

 

Jack迈开步子让Ianto拉着他往卧室走去，他就像个孩子那样牵着他的手。

 

“就好像那让你很惊讶似的......”

 

“我完全不感到惊讶。”Ianto站在床边，用双手捧着Jack的脸，温柔的轻吻他，“说真的，我很喜欢。”

 

Jack大笑起来。

 

“只有一件事......”

 

“Mm？”Ianto吻着上校的皮肤，模糊地问道。

 

“你觉得从这里那些猫能看清楚我们吗？”

 

Ianto佯装生气的样子，扯住Jack倒向大床，他的情人覆在他身上。他们笑了起来紧紧拥抱在一起。

 

“哦，看在上帝的份上，Jack......”Ianto在笑容和更多的吻中继续说道，“闭嘴！”

 

 

【END】


End file.
